There have been many attempts to control rats and mice using capture and kill methods.
These efforts include spring loaded traps, actuating-current (AC) and direct-current (DC) operated electrocution devices, poison and glue bait traps. Kill and capture traps are labor intensive because of reset and carcass removal and not suited for large population extermination. Poisons have been banned in many parts of the world because of leakage into streams, rivers and lakes. Dichloro-Diphenyl-Trichloroethane (DDT) stands as dire testimony to the effects of poisons that almost decimated the United States Golden Eagle population.